Chenquieh!
Chenquieh! is the forty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series and the nineteenth episode of Season 2. Description Joey vs Door - Round 2 Trivia * This episode was posted on the day Michael Jackson passed away. * At time 1:30, it became clear that Kaiba gave Joey a black eye for hitting him right before the opening credits began. * When Yugi is looking at his cards, Cyber Jar can be seen as a spell card, not a monster. * Allusions to previous episodes include Tristan's quotes "My voice gives me super strength" (from "Everybody Hates Mako") and "In another few hours, the sun will rise" (from "My Cards Will Go On"). * This episode contains footage from the Japanese version of the anime that was cut from the English dub. These include Tristan's fight with Duke (which was mostly cut), and Croquet stating that those who were working on creating the Egyptian God Cards had "died" (in the English version he said they "met with disaster"). Also, the scene where the man is thrown from the window was cut entirely. * Yugi brings up the absurdity of how Pegasus didn't just tear up the God Cards to put an end to their threat. Cultural references * 'Chenquieh' is Polish for 'Thank you', and is a catchprase of Borat, who Shadi is a parody of. * The flying cards in this episode include: ** King Gator from All Dogs Go To Heaven (the originator of the "Big-Lipped Alligator Moment") ** Cooking Mama ** Ulala from Space Channel 5 ** Washu from Tenchi Muyo! ** ToeJam and Earl from the game of the same name. * Mokuba's line about "Stupid Mass Effect elevator technology" is a reference to the sci-fi game series Mass Effect ''and its long elevator rides used to mask loading. * When the 20-minute delay is announced, "Arthur's Theme" by Christopher Cross can be heard playing over the intercom. * Marik speaks about the ice cubes in the style of Phil Ken Sebben from ''Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law. * Tristan's line to Duke "you just brought sexy back for the last time" is a reference to "SexyBack" by Justin Timberlake, which is Duke's theme music in the abridged series. * Yugi says "I suppose it could be worse, you could be acting like Brüno" to Shadi. Brüno was the character played by Sacha Baron Cohen after he played Borat. * "In space, no one can hear you scream" is the tagline to the film Alien. * Shadi compares Pegasus's venture to the movie Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. * The entire scene of Pegasus' jeep convoy is a parody of a similar scene in the beginning of [[wikipedia:Iron Man (2008 film)|the 2008 Iron Man movie]]. ** Pegasus complains about the song on the radio, "Back in Black" by AC/DC and requests ABBA instead. * Tristan sings a parody of the American folk song "99 Bottles of Beer" (itself a derivation of the British folk song "Ten Green Bottles"). * Duke asks if Shadi is a MILF, to which Tristan replies that he looks like Piccolo. * The stinger has Shadi tell a "not!" joke, which is another of Borat's running gags. * The line played over LittleKuriboh's credit is taken from Alone in the Dark. 2x19